


Listen

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall explains her relationship with Aidan.





	Listen

You may wonder what really happened while I was on the run with Aidan and Zach leveled Pine Valley.  
  
The truth is, despite popular opinion, I found a long lost something.   
  
Judge me, if you want to, but he has always been there. No matter what was going on in my life or how I had hurt him, Aidan was always available to pick up the pieces – to save me.  
  
Everyone thinks I’m being irrational, but I’ve never been more clear.   
  
Aidan is the one I let get away, and I refuse to do it again.   
  
Think what you want.


End file.
